Cipher Twins
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: Bill rescues Will from Reverse Falls, but knows he's forever at risk with Reverse Dipper's book still in existence. But when he goes back to destroy it, he gets caught and chained along side Will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bill woke with a start like he had done several times a night ever since he had rescued his younger twin brother Will from the opposite dimension to Gravity Falls where he lived, Reverse Falls.

Bill held still, simply enjoying the warmth of the blue demon snuggled in his arms and listening to his breathing.

Bill worked hard to ensure Will had no nightmares, so that's not what woke him.

No, what woke him was the same as always: the fear that Will would shift during his sleep and he wouldn't wake up in time to snatch him back before he was hurt again.

There were two soft spots in Bill's hard black heart; one was Will, the other was his beloved Dipper, who was pretty happy since Will was rescued.

Bill felt a pang of loneliness as he thought of Dipper Pines, his sweet pine tree.

He had not heard Dipper call him cheese crackers or even simply cheese for so long.

Bill had his hands full with his traumatized brother, and didn't have as much time to go and bother his reluctant boyfriend.

Dipper loved him too, Bill knew, but acted like it was torture to show it.

Bill had to sleep with Will, as the poor thing couldn't stand to be alone for very long.

His twin never asked for anything, but Bill could tell when he was getting upset anyway.

The first night Bill had stupidly put Will into his own room and closed the door.

He reopened it in minutes because Will was curled up sobbing.

So he tried leaving the door open, the lights on, then in the same room as he slept in, then finally just took him into bed with him, and that finally calmed him down.

However, Bill was unable to roam in Dipper's dreams anymore because Will needed him to drive away the nightmares he had constantly.

One time Bill had tried to leave Will so he could spend a night with Dipper, and of course Will just nodded, his blue eye wide as he watched Bill leave the room, but the yellow demon had hardly left the house when he felt the sudden fear that Will could shift again.

He had rushed back in only to see the beginnings of blue mist swirling around his little brother, and Bill saw felt real fear for the first time in his long, never ending life.

He had left Reverse Falls so fast he had never got the book with the enchantment that would bring Will back.

He had tried to look for it, but Will was screaming, and he had left as fast as he could to calm him down.

The poor thing had screamed a lot the first few weeks, but he rarely screamed until he almost was dragged back.

Bill had thrown all his power and blocked it, but he could feel the magic on the other side was stronger then when he had left the other dimension.

The infernal twins and their ghastly uncle must be practicing so Bill would be helpless against them if they managed to take Will again.

Bill hardly left Will's side after that, forever afraid that the Reverse humans would steal his twin away again.

Bill tried to take Will with him to see Dipper, but Will panicked when he saw the 19-year-old boy.

Dipper had been hurt by Will's fear of him at first until Bill managed to explain why, since Reverse Dipper looked just like him other then clothing, and Dipper had then understood.

Will tried not to panic, since his knew this was not the same Dipper, and this Dipper showed him every kindness, but he couldn't control his shaking, whimpering, and tears despite his best efforts, and Bill had given up.

Ever since, Bill never got much sleep, waking every half hour or so to ensure Will was still with him.

Every chance he got, Bill would patently teach Will how to use his long-dormant powers, and strengthen his own in any way he could.

Bill though was already at the height of his own power, and though he could strengthen it, it was not all that much.

To really get a boost, he would need to suck Will's power, be in pain, or be causing pain.

Bill's power fed off those last two things, and because they were both demons, it was obvious they could share power.

Bill gave some of his to Will when they had escaped, and now he had to teach him to use it.

It was frustrating; Will actually liked humans, preferred cooking, baking, and cleaning to destruction and death, hated causing pain, and liked to read a good book to stealing into someone's mind and causing havoc there.

The only humans he wished to harm, or rather, kill, were Reverse Dipper and Reverse Mabel.

Warning bells had gone off in Bill's head when he had omitted Reverse Stanford from that.

When Bill asked him, Will had teared up again, and Bill hastily changed the subject.

Ever since, he would causally mention Stanford, or let Will see his Stanford, and it confirmed his suspicions.

Will had a crush on the magician uncle of Reverse Falls.

Bill knew that he'd have to kill him himself if it ever came down to it, and never let Will know it was him or his twin may never forgive him.

Bill was pretty sure that Reverse Dipper was rather fond of Will too, in a sick sort of way.

The rage and panic on his face when Bill had rescued Will was all too plain to the demon.

"Well, too bad." He muttered as Will whimpered in his sleep. "You should have taken better care of him."

Bill was not sure why Will still whimpered even when he didn't have nightmares.

However, there was little he could do about it, so he jus let himself drift back to a light sleep, hoping that maybe the Reverse humans wouldn't try again, but knowing it was a futile hope.

Before he completely fell asleep, Bill had a brainwave: why not just go back on his own and steal the book?

Then he could rest easy knowing Will was safe forever once he destroyed any way for him to be shifted back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning after Will cooked their breakfast and they had eaten and Will had done the dishes, (he insisted on doing it all despite Bill's protests. The best he had been able to do was get Will to do the dishes with magic. His twin had loved that.) he told Will what he was about to do.

Will freaked of course; he landed on his knees in front of his brother, sobbing so hard his whole body shook.

"N-n-n-nno, B-Bill, d-d-don't! P-please, don't l-leave me! T-they'll g-ge-get y-y-you!" he pleaded, but Bill's mind was made up.

He patted Will's head affectionately, smiling when his pitiful brother pushed into the gesture, soaking up every ounce of love Bill poured into him like he always did.

"I'm stronger then they are, remember that Will. I will come back to you, and you'll be safe forever." He smiled at his younger twin, still stroking the feathery blue hair.

Will knew it had to be serious if his older brother wasn't using his nicknames, as he was prone to do.

Bill had nicknames for everyone: Shooting Star for Mabel, Pine Tree for Dipper, and Blueberry for himself.

Will was the one who never used nicknames, not Bill.

Reaching up, he grasped Bill's vest in both fists and peered up at the glowing yellow flame looking into his blue blush.

Stifling another whimper, Will leaned his forehead into Bill's stomach and began to cry in earnest, knowing nothing he could ever say would convince his stubborn twin to stay.

"Aw, Blueberry." There was the familiar nickname. "Don't cry. I'll be back." Will clutched harder, and he felt Bill reach down and lift him to his feet, gently pulling his face out of where he had soaked a spot on the pristine white undershirt.

"I'll b-be s-scared without y-you." Will refused to look his brother in the eye, biting his lip and staring at Bill's bowtie.

"You'll be okay, I'll be back before you know it." Bill reassured him.

Will shook his head.

"It'll only be a couple hours at the most." Bill pleaded.

Will sagged in defeat. "C-can I at least stay with D-Dipper?" he whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks onto Bill's shoes.

Bill's eyebrow arched in shock. "S-sure." He stammered. "If that's what you want?"

Bravely, Will nodded and wiped his eye with his sleeve. "H-he's gonnna want a hug too when y-you're g-gone, and I-I g-guess I'd be the best one to g-give it to him."

Bill released him and Will swayed, but remained standing. "I'll go get him." Bill said, and before Will could say anything more, had disappeared.

Will began trudging out of the house Bill stayed in.

This would be the first time he had ever left the house without Bill teleporting him.

Will had never thought to ask why they never walked around in the little town, and why they only went to see Dipper at night.

Nor why they lived in a tiny house at the very edge of town, always kept locked and shades drawn.

Will wanted to stay in Dipper's house, not the lonely one Bill and he lived in.

Dipper's house, the few times he had been there, seemed full of light and laughter even at night, and Will wanted to be there in the day.

If Bill knew that his vulnerable twin was walking though a town that hated Bill and any like him with a passion, he would have had a fit.

But he didn't, and Will had no idea of Bill's history in this little town either, as Bill had never told him.

So while the timid blue demon was walking up Main Street, Bill was just appearing in a tidy office where Dipper was in the middle of his first job interview.

The man at the desk screamed when Bill suddenly was standing on his desk and fell off his chair.

"BILL!" Dipper shouted furiously. "What are you doing?!"

Before Bill could answer, the store manager, who was giving the interview, burst out, " What IS that monster doing here?! I haven't seen him in so long the whole town thought you'd finally come to your senses and broken up with him and he'd left! Well, you can go look for a job elsewhere sonny. No one in this town'll hire a demon lover!" and with that, the man got to his feet and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Thanks a lot, BILL." Dipper looked like he wanted to smack Bill, but the yellow demon didn't seem to notice as he hopped onto the floor.

Or care, Dipper thought bitterly.

"You spend all your time in hiding with your twin only to suddenly come out, in the middle of the day at that, and ruin my best opportunity at getting an actual job?! Yeah, you love me alright don't ya Bill?!"

"Shut up." Bill snapped, glaring at him with his golden eye. "You got to take care of Will for a while Dipper."

Dipper's jaw dropped at hearing his name and Will's from the nickname-loving demon's mouth.

"Why?" Dipper spluttered.

"Because I've got to go back to Reverse Falls and destroy the enchantment that brings my little blue back to that torture house. They've been trying to bring him back for a while now, which is why I haven't been able to come and see you." Bill stated severely, folding his arms.

"But they almost got you last time Cheese!" Dipper said in distress. "What if you don't come back this time and then they take Will as well? You've ruined my life here Bill, I don't need you getting captured and never returning on me next!"

"They won't get me, and even if they do, you can always bring me back. You have my enchantment." Bill reminded him.

Dipper frowned. "But if they get Will back too and I have to bring you back, you'd never get him back!" he pointed out.

"Oh I would." Bill promised darkly.

Dipper sighed. "Bill, they might try to get him while I'm 'looking after' him. And you know he's terrified of me."

"He asked to be with you. Thought you might need a hug." Bill arched his eyebrow again.

Dipper's face grew red.

Bill chuckled and then ran a finger across his human's soft cheek. "I'll be back. You take care of my little blueberry for me or there'll be hell to pay when I return." He warned.

"Alright." Dipper swallowed.

Bill waved, and then in a bright flame of blue, yellow, and red, left his dimension and entered a new one.

Dipper felt a sharp pang when Bill left.

He couldn't shake the feeling the rash demon was making yet another major mistake.

But he shoved those thoughts aside and left the store, only to freeze in horror.

There was a crowd of townsfolk a ways down Main Street, and they were shouting and screaming at something cowering on the ground.

Something blue.

Something Bill had asked him to care for.

Dipper began to run, his heart in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With a flash of light and heat, Bill landed on his knees in a darkened room in the terror twins' house in Reverse Falls.

Quickly, Bill stood up, cursing under his breath.

Every time he changed dimensions in this annoying human body, he landed on his knees.

He absolutely hated it, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Moving silently, the yellow demon fairly flew into the next room, wanting out of Reverse Stanford's study as quickly as he could.

Using his powers of invisibility, he crept on silent feet from room to room, seeking the journal that held the enchantment.

The demon froze when he heard the tinkle of breaking china, and then cursing from the kitchen, followed by an angry retort.

Bill knew it was risky going anywhere near the humans in this place, but his curiosity got the better of him and he teleported himself into the kitchen to see what caused all the ruckus.

Reverse Stanford was glaring at pieces of broken china scattered at his feet while a fuming Dipper on his knees was sweeping it up.

Bill waited to see if either would speak, but it seemed as if whatever had been spoken was already said, and he quickly grew bored.

As he rose to leave, Stanford and Dipper glanced up sharply, right at him.

Bill froze in place, mentally chiding himself.

There was a chance, small as it was, that they could sense him, seems as they had been living with another dream demon for so long.

"He's here." Stanford rumbled, and Bill saw he was staring at the table where he had been sitting, not at him precisely anymore.

Bill glanced down, and to his horror, his symbol was resting in a glowing beam of yellow light where he had been seated.

Bill slowly looked back up, his heart constricting at the look of sheer delight on Dipper's face, and grim satisfaction on Stanford's.

Bill teleported out of there before anymore could be said, nervous now.

He wished he had quizzed Will on any security measures before he had portaled in.

Bill landed in the room he had been searching for: Dipper's room.

"Perfect." He muttered, as he began shifting through the books and papers on the desk.

He was intent on his work, but not so intent he did not hear the soft footfall behind him.

Spinning around, he saw Mabel standing framed in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

She held a walkie-talkie in her hand, and she began speaking into it.

"Brother, he's-"

Before she could say anymore, Bill had used his magic to smother her voice and pin her to the ceiling above his head.

Giving her a smirk of his own, even though she couldn't see him, he turned back to what he was doing, recklessly throwing things to the floor now that he had no reason to be silent.

Having cleared the dresser and desk, Bill was getting frantic.

Letting Mabel fall to the floor, he visiblized himself and grabbed her throat.

"Where is the enchantment?" he hissed, digging his fingers into her neck till blood dripped down them.

Mabel gasped for breath when he let go, glaring at him in hatred. "I'll never tell you, even if you kill me!" she spat.

"So be it." Bill grinned widely, but before he could do anything, he felt himself being yanked back and away, his body slamming up against the other wall with enough force to make his head spin.

"We've been expecting you." Dipper strode into Bill's field of darkening vision, Mabel coming to stand beside him.

Bill fought back and teleported, having already seen the answer in their minds.

He landed in study again, cursing himself for having scurried out of there so fast as not to have seen that the very book he sought was right where he had landed.

But before he could seize the book in his hands, the twins ran in the room with him.

Bill and the two began a tug of war with telekinesis, the book being pulled three different ways until it split.

All of them pounced on the parts of the book they had, but it was Dipper who had the enchantment.

With a shout of triumph, the boy waved it above his head, only for it to be snatched by Bill and burned with a short burst of blue flame.

Bill screamed with laughter, only for it to turn into screams of disbelief as he felt his magic draining, and glowing chains began appearing on his wrists and neck.

Bill began struggling in earnest, but slowly he was forced to his knees as he weakened and the chains solidified, the leash ending in Mabel's hands.

Bill forgot to scream as reality dawned on him.

He had been tricked.

He had been so intent on destroying the enchantment that he had not seen Mabel casting the binding spell on him.

Hissing, Bill glared through a blood-red eye up at his captors.

Their grinning faces galled him, and he tried to attack them, only to be brought up short by a sharp jerk to his neck.

Stanford somehow was now in possession of the leash, and he dragged the spitting, struggling demon to him.

Bill tried to fight it, but without any magic, he was useless, and was held in place by one of the humans in the room while Stanford studied him gravely.

Bill tried to speak, but found he was unable to talk either.

Gnashing his teeth, he turned his head and sank his teeth-turned-fangs into his own shoulder, letting go in a hurry when he discovered he received no power-boost and it just plain hurt.

"At last, we have the reverse twin of our demon." Stanford finally spoke. "Such a shame we had to use the real enchantment for ours to ensure this one's capture."

Bill brightened.

"But not to worry." Stanford stroked the yellow hair, Bill leaning away in disgust. "He's destroyed it enough with his blocking magic that we've learned how to re-cast it in a short period of time. Soon, we'll have our favorite toy- I mean, slave, back, forever." He smiled cruelly down at the horrified demon, giving his head one final pat before kicking him halfway across the floor to land in a heap at Dipper's feet.

"Now we won't have to share anymore." Mabel giggled as Bill sat up.

She flounced over and bent to look him in the eye. "I call dibs on this one when we have to split."

"Fine by me." Dipper grunted. "I prefer the blue anyway. Less trouble."

Mabel straitened. "I think its just because you're in love with him." She teased, tossing her hair.

Dipper groaned. "Whatever. All I'm saying is, you can have fun training this one. I've got more important things to do then waste time with disobedience."

"I think he won't be too difficult." Stanford spoke up right as Bill was tensing to lunge at Mabel. "If he's too much trouble, we'll just punish his twin instead."

"Like I care." Bill snapped before anymore could be said, discovering that he could speak now. "I care for nothing and nobody. Love is weak and stupid, and I'm neither of those things!"

Stanford raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment on that.

Instead, he said something that chilled Bill's heart worse then the previous remark.

"Well then, we'll just have to use your Dipper. For such a powerful demon, you sure fell for a human pretty bad."

"He's in love with my reverse twin?" Dipper's eyes were wide.

"No I am NOT!" Bill screeched. " I don't love anybody!"

"That's not what Will said, and unlike you, our demon can't and won't lie." Stanford smirked at the expression on Bill's face.

"What about all his friends?" Mabel asked, and Dipper grinned.

"I have no friends." Bill spat.

"So you're denying your deep friendship with my reverse twin? And the other Mabel? How about Soos?" Stanford tormented him.

Bill growled, but chose to ignore that and try and change the subject. "You know, you fleshbags are really the ones in reverse. It even says so right in your town name: Reverse Falls!"

"That's because we really do have a reverse waterfall." Dipper said in such a way that Bill ground his teeth together again. "Now, about your friends and loved ones again…"

"This discussion is over!" Bill snarled, and tried to stalk away, only to be dragged right back and thrown to the floor.

"You don't get to decide anything." Dipper growled in his face. "We own you, and you do as we say when we say it or else."

Bill glared back. "Pain is hilarious." He replied.

"Not anymore." Mabel laughed, and Bill felt something sharp press into his leg, just above the knee.

Then a burst of pain erupted as Mabel plunged in the knife and tore a large gash down the side of Bill's leg.

The yellow demon actually howled, before clamping his mouth shut and panting heavily through his nose.

No power boost, no laughter, nothing.

Pain wasn't fun anymore.

"Laugh." Dipper commanded him. "You said it was hilarious, and I wanna hear you laugh. Now laugh."

Bill gritted his teeth as tears rushed to his yellow eye.

"If only your loved ones could see you now." Stanford taunted. " Helpless, pinned to the floor in chains, entirely at our mercy, and crying tears of pain and humiliation."

Bill, however, refused to shed those tears, even as Dipper started kicking him in the side repeatedly, then reached down and began slapping his head from side to side.

Bill was trying to fight back, but his body felt leaded, and he could hardly move, much less struggle.

Mabel had stabbed one of his hands now, pinning it to the floor, and was slowly tearing it with the knife.

Dipper lowered his leering face even closer to the suffering demon, and that's when Bill struck.

Baring his fanged teeth, he gathered what little strength he had, lunged up and buried them deep into Dipper's face, ripping a huge chunk out when the boy screamed and jerked away, blood pouring from the wound.

Stanford rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

An instant later Bill found himself crammed inside a claustrophobic magic box in Mabel's room, unable to move at all.

Seething, Bill began healing his injuries, bitterly thankful for that much at least, and allowed himself to break down crying with frustration.

Not to mention fear of what would happen next, since Will could be dragged back at any moment, and he was unsure of what Reverse Stanford meant with using his Dipper to punish him.

He just hoped maybe Dipper would be able to do something to protect Will, though he doubted it.

Speaking of Will, he wondered how he was getting along with his sweet, sweet pine tree….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dipper ran frantically towards the mob surrounding Will, cursing himself for not having got out sooner or something.

Bill was going to be pissed when he got back, not to mention Will would doubtlessly be even more traumatized then before.

"Kill the demon! Kill the demon!" the townsfolk were shouting, and as Dipper got closer, he heard Will shrieking.

"Why don't he use his magic and protect himself?" Dipper seethed as he reached the edge of the crowd and began to try and force his way in. "Oh yeah, helpless, that's what Grunkle Ford said Bill calls Will. Helpless."

"Oh look, it's the demon boy!" one of the townsfolk had spotted Dipper and was now leering at him. "Coming to save yet another monster so he can kill us all and wreck our town!"

"No no, you've got it all wrong!" Dipper tried to protest, but a surge of people rushing him knocked him backwards. "This isn't Bill! This one won't hurt you!"

"Give it to him!" he heard someone shout, and Will let out a shrill cry.

A handful of men held Dipper firmly as he thrashed about. "Its for your own good." One of them said.

"Yeah." Another agreed. "We don't know what you see in these demons, but it all stops now."

"You-you don't understand!" Dipper pleaded. "Bill-he-he made a deal not to harm anyone anymore! For me! You do this you violate his deal!"

"Sorry kid, we're tired of living with that thing and with you. We'll get you back in your right mind, don't worry." Another added.

"But-but, that's not Bill!" Dipper cried again, but no one paid him any heed.

Dipper kicked and fought, listening to the agonizing cries from Will somewhere before him.

Slowly, he managed to make his captors stumble closer through the crowd, close enough that Will seen him through the press around him.

"D-di-pper!" he stretched out a bleeding hand, his one eye begging. "Help me!"

Dipper shook with frustration as the men holding him gripped tighter.

Then he had a brainwave.

Letting out his breath, he went completely limp, letting his head fall forward as though he just passed out.

"He's more of a wimp then we thought." He heard one man grumble to another.

"Just set him down, he'll be out for a while." Someone else replied.

Once the men had stepped away from him, Dipper shot to his feet and with a tremendous leap, landed straddling Bill's pathetic twin lying helplessly in the dirt.

Dipper began throwing punches and kicks, dodging some and taking some of his own.

"Use your magic Will!" he shouted, hoping to encourage the reluctant demon.

All he got was a sniffle.

"Come on Will! I need your help!" he shouted again, but Will just squeezed his eye shut and whimpered.

"Will, come on!" Dipper yelled in frustration.

"I-I can't." was the low reply.

"Yes, yes you can!" Dipper replied.

He couldn't help thinking of Bill as he desperately fought a losing battle against those who wished to harm the pitiful blue demon.

Bill had no qualms about using his ample magic to help his boyfriend.

Dipper never had to worry about bullies or kidnappers or murderers or anything anymore, because the instant anyone tried anything to him, Bill was there, protecting him.

Of course, now that six years had passed and Dipper was older now, Bill let him fight his own battles more often, but Dipper knew he was always watching, and would never let anything serious happen to him.

But now Bill was not here, and Dipper needed help more then ever.

Slowly, he was forced on one knee, and was irritated when Will's trembling fingers tugged at his shirt.

Swallowing any angry words, he risked glancing down at him.

Will's blue eye was glowing, and he leaned close to whisper a question: "When did everyone start hating you and Bill?"

Dipper was not sure whether he was surprised or not that Bill evidently had never revealed his crimes to his twin while here.

"Six years ago." He replied.

Will let go and Dipper concentrated back on his fight, knowing it was hopeless.

"I'm sorry Bill. If I'm still alive when this is over, I'm sure you'll take great pleasure in slowly killing me." He muttered bitterly.

Suddenly, everyone stopped.

Confused, Dipper also froze in mid punch and watched as everyone began drifting away, giving him and Will odd looks.

An old lady shuffled up and asked if they needed anything.

"Ahhh, n-no, we're good." Dipper assured her, slowly standing to his feet.

He glanced down at Will.

Will was lying slumped facedown in the dirt, and Dipper was unable to tell if he were even breathing.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around him and lifted him up, bridal style.

His heart ached as he thought of the hundreds, no, thousands of times Bill had begged to be carried and Dipper refused him.

And yet Bill faithfully carried Dipper whenever he could, much to the young man's annoyance, but still.

Will was covered in blood and dirt was caked all over his body, which shook ever so slightly as the demon would draw in a shaky, shallow breath.

Dipper felt rage at the townsfolk who had attacked him, and wondered again at the strangeness of everyone ignoring them suddenly.

He was certain Will used magic, but what did he do, exactly?

Dipper needed to find out, but that would have to wait until said demon woke up and was patched up again.

Dipper just hoped Bill wouldn't be too angry with him when he got back.

"Mabel, are, are you here sis?" Dipper called as he managed to get the door open and slip inside.

He and Mabel had moved to Gravity Falls once they were out of school.

Mabel had gotten a job at the diner, and Dipper helped his Grunkle Ford.

They still lived at the Mystery Shack, as neither wanted to live elsewhere, having grown so attached to it the summers they spent here.

It always irked Dipper, and Ford too, that Bill refused to live there, and instead built himself a tiny, dark house at the edge of town.

Bill always threw a massive tantrum every time Dipper left for school, but he always came along anyway.

Dipper never knew where the demon stayed once he was back home with his parents, but he did know that Bill stuck around, since he visited his beloved human whenever he could.

Of course, since he could teleport, he might live on the moon for all Dipper knew.

Bill refused to take him to wherever it was though, and when Bill said no, that was final.

His twin shouting from somewhere pulled Dipper from his musings.

"Yes, I'm here DipDip! It's my day off, remember? So I'm helping Grunkle Stan and-"

"Sis, I need your help." Dipper interrupted, and stood in the living room as he waited on Mabel to arrive.

Will moaned as Dipper waited, and Dipper wished his sister would hurry.

On cue, the beaming girl bounced into the room, her smile vanishing when she saw her brother's bundle.

"Oh Will." She whispered.

She looked up at Dipper. "What happened?"

She began leading her twin to the lab while he recounted the angry mob and their sudden disinterest in him and Will.

She listened until the end, by then Dipper having laid Will on Bill's bed in the lab.

While he refused to live there, he would sometimes stay late working with their Grunkle Ford, his best friend, and would opt to stay there instead of going home.

All the humans secretly thought he hated his lonely little house, but he stubbornly refused to move into the Mystery Shack.

"Well, we'll ask him once he's awake. Where's Grunkle Ford?" Mabel looked around curiously.

"Right here." The voice came from a stack of books on the other side of the lab, and Ford eased himself off the floor and strode over. "I heard the story, don't bother repeating it. Bill sure chose a good time to get captured." The older man remarked as he bent over the unconscious demon.

"Bill's been captured?!" Dipper didn't mean to shriek, but he did.

Ford nodded sadly. "Will probably felt it is why he passed out."

"How did you know?" Mabel wanted to know.

Ford sighed. "When he told me he was going after the enchantment, I placed a tracking device in him that would alert me if he had his magic inhibited, which would happen if he were captured like Will."

"In him?" Dipper wondered, blinking rapidly and assuring himself his eyes were only watering due to some dirt in them.

Ford nodded, but didn't elaborate, as Will coughed and cracked open his eye.

The demon squeaked and stared in terror up at the three humans around his bed, shrinking into the soft yellow sheets, clutching at the black blanket, whimpering and shaking in terror as his blurred vision only took in their facial features, mistaking them for the reverse humans.

"P-please!" he cried weakly, squeezing his eye shut and pulling away when Ford reached out to check his pulse with a frown.

"Aww, WillWill Blueberry!" Mabel cooed, reaching out and brushing the sweaty blue hair off his forehead.

Will looked up, confused as Ford held his wrist carefully.

"Its alright Will. Its only us, the Pines family not the Gleefuls." Dipper clarified, and a look of relief swept over the demon's pale face.

"I'm s-sorry." He whispered.

"Its ok." Dipper assured him.

Suddenly Will shot straight up, looking around wildly. "Where's Bill?" he cried loudly. "Bill!" he slumped back onto the bed, weeping. "They got him, oh oh they got Bill!"

"I can bring him back." Dipper said firmly. "I have his enchantment." The boy dashed out of the lab to go get the journal with the spell inside.

"And while Dipper is doing that you need to rest." Ford said firmly, carefully tucking in the trembling figure in the bed. "You had quite a nasty attack out there I heard."

Will kept sobbing, but managed a nod.

"Now, I am quite curious." Ford leaned closer. "What did you do to the townsfolk to make them ignore you two?"

Will cringed and shrank back, crying even harder. "I-I-I'm s-so-sor-s-s-"

"Ah, ah." Ford wiped his tears with his handkerchief as Dipper panted back into the room. "No apologies; we're quite happy you did this for us. I just want to know what and how."

Will sniffled and tried to stem his flood of tears. "M-memory spell." He whispered faintly.

Mabel tenderly kissed the top of his head.

Will let out a squeak and his face grew red.

"What did you erase?" Ford asked excitedly.

"Summer of six years ago. They'll never remember it again." Will mumbled as Mabel stroked his hair and began tying pink sparkly ribbons in it.

"Mabel!" Dipper scolded as he found the spell. "Leave him be."

"O-oh, but I li-like it!" Will cried, sounding distressed.

"Really!" Mabel squealed and clapped her hands.

Will nodded and turned his head to look up at her from under his blue bangs, blinking his eye and tilting his head ever so slightly, a trick that always won him extra affection from Bill.

"Aw, youw juss swoo adowable!" she cooed, stroking his flushed cheeks and tickling under his chin.

A shy smile made its way onto Will's face as he blushed.

Ford chuckled while Dipper gagged.

"You've done us a great service Will. I think you deserve some pampering." Ford announced.

"Ok, well, I'm going to bring Bill back now." Dipper said. "So quiet please."

Everyone nodded, and Dipper began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At first, all went well.

Mabel stood by Bill's bed, massaging Will's neck and shoulders while Ford waited expectantly for the bright flash that would signal Bill's re-entry into Gravity Falls.

But by the time Dipper got the next part of his chant, something began to change.

First, a cold wind whipped around them, causing Will to cry out in fear and Ford to clutch his precious journal closer to his chest.

Dipper read on, but then the enchantment burst into blue flames.

Simultaneously, Will was engulfed in the same kind of flames and began writhing and screaming as glowing blue chains began appearing on his wrists, ankles, and neck, the edges of his form fading and tearing as he was being summoned back to Reverse Falls.

Ford dove for Mabel and tackled her to the floor, keeping her out of the vortex that was taking Will.

Dipper meanwhile, was frozen in painful indecision.

Bill had taught him the blocking spell for this sort of thing, but he could only save one of them.

Dipper had to choose between his beloved Bill, or Bill's beloved Will.

Staring into the flames, Dipper saw Bill where he was at that moment, suspended in the air just over a blazing bonfire, his arms and legs being pulled away from his body by chains.

As Dipper watched, one of Bill's arms began tearing from his body, the demon's head lolling back as he screamed in agony.

Blood was dripping from between his legs, and Dipper knew that his boyfriend had been brutally raped.

Then he glanced at Will.

The blue demon was kneeling on the bed now, not a sound coming from his hanging head as he flickered in the flames, not even crying out for anyone to save him.

Dipper glanced back at Bill in time to see his arm ripped from his body and the demon puke into the fire below.

Dipper's eyes burned, his chest felt like lead, but he tried to swallow around the hard lump in his throat as he turned away from Bill.

He knew what he had to do-and he was doing it for Bill's sake.

He heard Bill's voice echoing in his head as the demon ordered him to care for his brother.

He knew this is what Bill would have wanted had he been here, and with a cracked voice, Dipper blocked the summons calling for Will.

At once, Bill's enchantment vanished with a puff of black smoke, and Will fell face down on the bed, freed from chains and not a mark on his body, the summoning magic seeming to have healed him faster then his own.

Ford stared at Dipper as though he had never seen him before, but before anyone could speak Dipper whirled and fled to the safety of his own bedroom, great sobs wracking his body as he ran.

He knew that by doing this, he would never see Bill again, never be able to tell him how much he loved him, never be able to make up for all the angry words and furious blows he had landed on the demon since the deal had been made and Bill had declared that he loved Dipper.

He would never be able to hold him tight in his arms, never take him to see a meteor shower, never be able to spoil him with armfuls of candy until Bill was sick and had to go to bed.

Dipper threw himself onto his bed, wishing the images he had received of Bill's torture to leave his mind, but no matter what he did, he could hear Bill's agonized screams and saw his arm being ripped from his body, and himself turning away from Bill when he needed him most, again, to save Will instead.

Dipper had not lain long in his bed, clawing the covers and brokenly screaming his grief into the mattress, when someone lightly touched his shoulder.

The young man flung his arm back and connected with whoever was there.

"Go away!" He screamed, but gentle fingers took his wrist and tenderly rolled him over.

Dipper couldn't see past the burning tears in his eyes, but whoever it was hummed softly and hugged Dipper tight to their chest, combing their fingers through his messy hair, his hat having been thrown across the room already when he entered.

The pine tree on it would just remind him of Bill, and right now, anything connected to Bill hurt.

Whoever it was, Mabel, Dipper supposed, was now rocking him gently back and forth, humming am oddly comforting tune that began to calm down the grieving boy.

Finally, Dipper spoke. "He never knew I loved him." He confessed brokenly. "I was never as kind to him as I could have been, and he annoyed me so much I tried to send him away most of the time. We argued and fought, even kissed and had sex together, but never once did I utter the words I love you, not once. Now it's to late and now, I know I do love him and he doesn't even know it!" Dipper began to sob again.

"Oh he knows." It was not Mabel's voice that sweetly spoke to him-it was Will's.

Dipper jerked in surprise and stared through blurry vision at the blue demon, who smiled sadly down at him.

"He knew because you chose what he wanted over what you would have wanted. That showed him that you truly loved him. Bill now knows that when he sacrificed our realm and the remainder of our species for your love that day, it was not in vain."

Dipper interrupted Will. "Wait, what? Sacrificed your realm and species? What do you mean?"

It was Will's turn to look surprised. "You didn't know? Your world was the last hope Bill had to save our realm and the rest of our nightmares, our demons. His evilness cost us our entire homeland. It went up in flames the second he made that deal with you. He and I are the only dream demons of chaos left now. The world we created together is gone."

"You, you created the Nightmare Realm?" Dipper felt confused.

"We are gods you know." Will clarified. "Bill and I came into existence long before this universe was created. Bill and I worked hard to create our perfect kingdom, and spawned millions, no, billions of demons to do our bidding. But Bill could never be satisfied with his power and it destroyed him. He left to destroy and concur other realms and worlds, and wreck havoc on all who lived there. He craved death and blood. I tried to rule our world, but those who sought revenge on my brother kept capturing me. I was his one weakness, and they used it against him time and time again. Finally, the powers of the universe had enough of Bill's wickedness, and doomed our realm unless he could change. But Bill rebelled, as always, and sought new places to live. Slowly, we lost most of our demons, and Bill kept losing me. All these millennia later, and your home was our last hope. But Bill finally found what he has been seeking all his life: a lover of his own. So he gave up on our homeland and made the last deal of his life with you. He still grieves for what he has lost, but you gave him the only thing that could satisfy him just now: love."

Dipper was stunned into silence.

Then a determined look came over him. "We are going to get Bill out of there." He declared, sitting up and punching is fist into his palm. "He's got a lot of loving left to receive, and he's not getting out of it that easy."

A smile spread across Will's face. "That's the spirit."

Dipper hopped out of bed and picked up his hat.

Turning to face Will, he beckoned him to come. "I will need your help, Will." He said as the blue demon reached him. "And I need you to tell Grunkle Ford and Mabel what you told me. We are all going to save Bill together and give him a family again."

Will smiled again and threw his arms around Dipper. "I knew you loved him." He whispered. "Just as I knew my Stanford loves me. Maybe we can save them both."

"I dunno about Stanford." Dipper said. "But if you can help me get Bill out of there, I'll help you get your lover out of there as well. Pinetree's honor." He said with a wink, and to Will's shock, shook the demon's gloved hand.

Then before Will could say anything, Dipper had pulled away and was striding out the door.

"Come on Will." He called over his shoulder. "There's not a moment to be wasted."

Still stunned, Will followed the Pines boy.

He just hoped that they actually could rescue both Bill and his Stanford, or, well, he wasn't sure what would happen to them all.

He could only trust Dipper knew what he was doing.


End file.
